bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Phasm
Phasm, also known as the "Ghost", is a Ka-Matoran criminal on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography Once starting his life on Doppel Nui, Phasm opened an art gallery, renting his space out as a cover. His real money came in when he became the criminal known as the "Ghost", and began smuggling Ethanum and Ambrosil, as well as hosting illegal Uuk-Koi games beneath his gallery. He started to distribute the drugs to struggling artists and anyone desiring them, becoming quickly wanted by the Doppel Nui Guard. ''Double: Crime and the City When the police decided to make their move against the ''"Ghost", [[Linke|''"Recht"]] went undercover in the illegal operations taking place beneath Phasm's gallery. ''"Recht" assured Chief Layef he could bring the "Ghost" down, but when it was over, and the entire ring was arrested, it was revealed that the "Ghost" wasn't present. This however did ended a large part of operations being conducted by the "Ghost", much to Phasm's chagrin. Under his guise as the "Ghost", Phasm later sent an insane Matoran to assassinate the mayor, Marchia, at the grand reopening of the Doppel Nui City Hall. The Matoran failed when Allesendro made his attempt first, and was subsequently arrested a day later, revealing his allegiance to the "Ghost", while Allesendro was found to be a servant of to the Dark Hunters. Later, Phasm was arrested for the selling of drugs across Doppel Nui. He went into be questioned at the Doppel Nui Police Station and was interrogated by Derr and "Recht", but nothing came of it as he gave them a run-around. "Recht" was unable to read anything off of him, and neither were able to get information, other than the fact that he was guilty, he was proud of the fact, and that he was currently using. He implied that he had information on the "Ghost", but never said anything to incriminate the man, and was then taken to the Doppel Nui Prison for holding. After being in prison for some time, Phasm's release date came up, since he couldn't be held for much longer without being charged and tried for a crime. It was obvious that he had evidence he was hiding, but no detective could do anything about it. When Phasm was released, he spent some time mocking Derr and "Recht", who openly voiced their opinions about the likelihood of him being the "Ghost". He told them that if he were the "Ghost", he would still be in prison, again mocking the Doppel Nui Guard since he believed they were worthless. He eventually returned to his gallery. Derr later revealed that Phasm had once more been arrested, but this time confessed to being the "Ghost". The police psychologists confirmed this fact through techniques taught to them by "Recht". Abilities & Traits Phasm has no artistic skill of his own, but rather, has a business mindset, using his place on the island for pure retail space for the real artists to showcase their works, rather than do anything art-related himself. He is a cocky, condescending man with a talent for manipulating others, and a frequent drug user. He is a very calm individual, probably because of his drug use, and was able to evade being read by one even as skilled as "Recht". He has shown himself to be almost sadistic and probably cruel, if he were free to do as he wished. As the "Ghost", Phasm was considered a criminal mastermind who had no respect for other villagers nor their well being, distributing both drugs and invitations for Uuk-Koi throughout the island, and even leaving his own subordinates to go down in his stead, losing them all if need be. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Ka-Matoran Category:Iden Wearers Category:Koji